Together We'll Stand
by Arete the Philhellene
Summary: AU. She was sick of being lied to. He just wanted to find happiness in a land of neutrality. Everyone knows the striker twins were never supposed to meetwhen they did the course of an epic war was altered. Hand in hand, they’ll stand for peace.
1. Chapter 1

Together We'll Stand 

**Summery: **AU. She was sick of being lied to. He just wanted to find happiness in a land of neutrality. Everyone knows the striker twins were never supposed to meet-when they did the course of an epic war was altered. Hand in hand, they'll stand for peace.

Prologue 

It had been two years. Two years since ZAFT fired geneses at earth. The blue planet had been destroyed-burnt to a crisp. Only those out in space survived…

The insane Patrick Zala had been arrested, and PLANT, though shocked and doubtful of themselves, had been returned to normal.

But the naturals were still out there. A fair amount, at least. Feeling guilty, the PLANT provided th remaining naturals a home…heliopoless…and coordinaters worked there as well, providing help, helping the naturals, and even getting engaged to help boost the natural population.

Some of the naturals understood, and lived in harmony with the coordinater and in gratitude for all their hard work.

But the fact remains-it was PLANT who had destroyed earth. Even though the man who did it was crazy…it was by the weapon they constructed, the power they gave it. Nothing would change that.

The Blue Cosmo's, who had all survived, thanks to the need calling them to outer space built themselves a space station...where they now resided.

Azreal was it's name. After their couragoues leader who perished recently.

They were also reproducing. They were creating extended humens-humens who lived on drugs.

When a child hit the age 5, their uncaring abusive parents whould take them to a clinic. The unkind docter would operate on them. (**A/N:** I know the extended humens in GS and GSD are totally different and this isn't what they are…but this is AU so go with me on this one) The children would cry their eyes out and wouldn't get a caring smile or a hug. Many of these turned out to be newtypes, and had the power of the SEED.

But by the time they reached adulthood, they were as cold as their parents.

The truth was, that the blue cosmo's were preparing forces to fight a new war. Even though PLANT had no will to fight against them.

But this doesn't mean that naturals are horrible…many learned how PLANT felt when Junuis 7 was attacked and forgave PLANT. But these people were people who the blue cosmo's did not care about. They wanted war. They were going to have war.

Soon, an epic war would start. Nobody would have the courage to try to step inbetween the two foces. Did I say nobody? I meant Usually nobody. Two twins who were to be dubbed "The striker twins" along with loyal friends had the courage…it all started when Kira meets Cagalli.

TBC 

**A/N:** So how did you like it? Should I continue? Is the idea good? Please review…I know you wanna!


	2. Chapter One: Expecting The Unexpected

Together We'll Stand 

**Chapter Summery: **Flashbacks…the past…and the grand meeting you've all been waiting for…The beginning of a war….bittersweet.

**A/N: **At the beginning of the chapter I will tell you each characters past to tell you their position in this story.

**Chapter One: **Expecting the Unexpected

Kira Yamato 

Kira Yamato is a first generation coordinater. He resided on the moon for most of his childhood. His parents moved to earth later on. He's been the best friend of Athrun Zala for as long as he remembers, and they are inseperable. When the war started, Kira and Athrun took refuge in the PLANT….as to not get involved. Though their safety was still in jeapordy. Kira did not have any grudge against the naturals, although Athrun was a little cold towards them as his mother had been killed on Junuis Seven. Soon, the war grew out of hand. Some coordinaters, Patrick Zala's group, grew desperate. They were convinced that the naturals had to be destroyed. So once again, a bright light shone through the darkness of space. A light of hatred. Kira had watched in shock as the planet where his parents had resided collapsed. He was broken. He had fallen. Nobody was there to pick up the shattered pieces of his heart. Not even Athrun or his beautiful cousin, Lacus Clyne.

Athrun Zala 

Athrun Zala was a third generation coordinater. For his early years, he resided on the moon with his best friend Kira Yamato. He loved his mother greatly…and couldn't bear it when she had died. Still, he had not fought. But he hated the naturals for taking his dear mother away from him. His father had turned crazy. This made him confront the only family member he had left. He was shocked to hear that his father intended for all naturals to be destroyed. His father had even shot him in the arm…his own father…

It was then that all the hatred disipated. The hatred remained for the Blue Cosmo's, but not for the general population. It was now that Athrun listened to Kira's famous cousin Lacus.

After genesis struck earth, Athrun felt lost. He felt depressed. He hated seeing his best friend Kira like that….he couldn't persuade Kira to eat or sleep. He feared his best friends death. There were no people in PLANT who could help them, would only hate themselves. Athrun didn't want to bring that on anyone. So he and Lacus brought Kira to the new natural coloney heliopoless in hopes of making Kira get better.

Athrun was a good hearted man, who cerished all his friends. If you messed with them you were better off homeless and starved.

Lacus Clyne 

Lacus Clyne was the idol of everyone in PLANT. She was gentle, playful child like and beautiful. She had a voice that could belong to an angel. She welcomed all with open arms, and had the sweetest smile around. She cared about her cousin more then anything, and would do anything to help him. What hurt her most was the fact she couldn't help him after Earth's demise.

Cagalli Yula Attha 

Cagalli is a natural, according to her late father. Two years ago, she had been with the ORB forces in space but her father was on earth. She had watched the preciouse blue planet explode. She cried her eyes out. But she emerged strong and determined. She held no grudge against the coordinaters, she didn't hate Athrun Zala who she knew was still free. Many wanted the young Zala dead, but Cagalli knew that there can be a thick line between father and son.

Cagalli had lived her life as a princess, and she hated it. She hated it with all her heart. But she accepted the role.

She barely kept contact with her childhood friend Lacus Clyne…she and Lacus had been friends as long as they could remember. But Cagalli's identity was to be kept secret and Lacus couldn't tell any of her friends. It pained Cagalli to force Lacus to keep her a secret from her friend and cousin. Lacus talked fervently about her cousin Kira Yamato, describing him as naïve, kind, unstable…the kind of boy Cagalli thought a weakling. She didn't care to listen to Lacus when she went into those "talk" modes. Little did Cagalli know that she would regret not listening…

After earth was destroyed, the Blue Cosmo's had found her. They knew she was talented and tried to make her fight for them. But she refused and had escaped. There was nowhere else to go but to heliopaless where she now resided.

"Prepare to attack," ordered Mr.Armada, leader of the Blue Cosmo's.

"Sir!" replied his forces.

Armada smiled at himself evily. "Perfect," he hissed. "The damn coordinaters are finally ours to destroy! They'll pay for what they did to earth one and for all!"

In Helipoless 

Kira Yamato streched himself awake. It had been a long night full of nightmares. He kept on dreaming about his mother and father. He was quite depressed. Once before the war he had been cheerful. Had cracked jokes. Had been happy…content.

Not anymore.

Kira went downstairs and greeted his friend Athrun.

"G'morning," he said. "Whats for breakfast?"

"Your farvourate," the blunette replied. "Pancakes!"

Kira smiled. Even when he smiled genuinly, it held saddness.

"Kira!" called a sweet voice dripping sugar. The pink haired princess bolted out of the kitchen and threw her arms around Kira like she always did….everyday…5 times a day.

"Good morning Lacus," Kira hugged her back. "Now come on! Pancakes are getting cold!" she said leading Kira in by his hand. Athrun followed, taking Lacus's other hand.

They each had no family left…so they were each others family. It had been that way for two years.

With Cagalli 

"G'morning Mana," said a weary blond.

"Why hello Cagalli," replied the maid. "Breakfast is ready."

"What is it?" asked Cagalli. "Bacon and eggs?"

"No," Mana smiled. "Pancakes."

"Pancakes?" Cagalli smiled. "I love pancakes!"

Mana's smile grew larger. "That's why I made them!"

After breakfast, Cagalli slowly walked to school.

She went her usual route, through Sunset Avenue where all the coordinaters of the colony lived. There were only about 20 coordinaters. Most came and went. But these twenty had made Heliopoless their home.

Suddenly she noticed a weird trio. One had blue hair, and one brown. The girl had flowing pink hair…flowing pink hair! Lacus? No…that was impossible!

The brunette and the blunette were allowing "Lacus" to hold onto their arms and they walked. Most coorinaters, even naturals preferred to keep their public displays of affection down to a minimum. This was very unusual.

Why hadn't she noticed them before? Well she usually left half an hour earlier then this. That was the reaon.

Cagalli made her way over to them. The girl looked a lot like Lacus, and as she got closer she gasped. It **was** Lacus!

Kira, Athrun and Lacus had been walking to school when they heard a gasp. Turning around they saw a blonde girl with brown eyes. She had a boyish look about her, but the bown tank top signified that she was a girl. As with the green pendant she wore around her neck.

"Cagalli!" said Lacus in shock walking towards her childhood friend. "Lacus!" responded the blonde who Kira guessed was Cagalli. Both girls ran and threw each others arms around each other.

Kira and Athrun were lost. How did these Lacus and this girl know each other?

Cagalli made her way to the two of Lacus's friends. Her identity wasn't secret anymore. In 3 years she would run for ruler of heliopoless anyway.

"Hi! My name is Cagalli." She introduced. She was ver outgoing, and the two boys saw that right away.

"My names Athrun Zala…." He had hesitated at the last name. He had almost been murdered many times before.

Cagalli smiled and nodded. "I was right in thinking you weren't like your father."

She turned to the brunette. She stared in his violet eyes and instantly saw the pain and sorrow. "You must be Kira Yamato…Lacus told me loads about you!"

TBC 

**A/N: **I know I ended it in a weird way, but I spent my Saturday working on this chappie and I want to have some fun now. Hope you liked the first chapie! And it will be a Kira/Cagalli pairing. The story hasn't really started yet…the plot I mean. It won't officially start for another few chapters. Bye! See you next time! I'm a fast updater so don't worry.

Review….I know you wanna!


	3. Chapter Two: ORB back in power

**A/N:** Hey everybody! I realized I hadn't even put up a disclaimer so I think I will now. I don't want to be sued!

Cagalli: Yeah and she deserve's it.

Lacus: CAGALLI!

Cagalli: Oh…sorry for my bad behavior that's childish and is full of nonsense. I will keep my mouth shut in the future, and be respectful to my fans and creators, and admirirers and those who write and put me in their well written works!

Lacus: That's better!

Haru: You should be more like Lacus!

Cagalli: W/E Can we just get the stupid disclaimer done already?

Kira: Patience, sis, this fic does star you…be more repectful!

Cagalli: Not you too!

Haru: Yes him too!

Athrun: Oh stop it already! Let's just get someone to say the stupid disclaimer that tears Haru's dream of owning Gundam SEED apart…okay?

Cagalli: Fine!

Dearka: Me and Athrun actually agreed on something…again!

Miriallia: Yupp

Dearka: Now we invite Yzak Joule to say the disclaimer and comment on Haru's story now and then!

Cagalli: Not Yzak! groans

Haru: YESS!

Kira: Someones excited

Yzak: Hiya wut in PLANT am I doing here?

Haru: Hi! My name is Haru Hotaru and I write the fic "Together We Stand" Can you please provide a disclaimer and back up?

Yzak: Fine…hire me! I have nothing else to do anyway but stare at Dearka make a fool of himshelf infront of Miriallia!

Haru: YAY!

Dearka: HEY!

Lacus: WELCOME!

Yzak: W/E

Kira: Nice to have you here, man!

Yzak: **Disclaimer: **I may write chapter after chapter. I may fantasize about every character. But no matter how hard I try, Gundam SEED shall never be mine. Please note that Gundam SEED is owned by Sunrise and Bandai, and is directed by Mr.Fukuda. I do not own any characters except the ones that I may create, and the plot, and name of my story as with any idea and summery belongs to me and should not be copied in any way. If I have taken any idea from your story, I apologise. You should verify me and I shall redo my chapter or many chapters in the story. Or I might continue, not taking the idea, with your givin permission. I assure you I am not the type to conciously steal idea's, names, or anything like that. I'd like to reiterate that I do not own, but am a huge fan of the show Mobile Suit Gundam SEED starring Yzak Joule who is the hottest character on Gundam SEED!-As written by Haru Hotaru and please note that Haru Hotaru is not her real name.

Kira: We'll talk about the disclaimer…the end particularly…after Haru's wonderful chapter!

Chapter Two: ORB back in power

It was a dismal cloudy in the PLANT Juliouse 8. People go by their daily bussiness, shopping, viseting friends, hanging out. It was hard to believe that two years ago, they went by each day wondering if they were going to be attacked. Former hatred for the "despised naturals" had disappeared being replaced with a feeling of pity and forgiveness. After Patrick Zala it all seemed so blurred…why were they fighting anyway? The bloody valentine? They had exacted revenge before many times. On the nation or ORB as well. Yet some refused to rest before the naturals had gone. Now Patrick Zala rests in a jail cell, on poor food and bad water to drink. Quite a lax and gentle punishment, in truth, for the crime he commited on the "damn natural scum" as he so fondly calls them. Mr.Zala had no visetors…even his own son who was had abandoned him out of shame. His own son didn't want to be his family anymore. He lived in heliopoless, where the "babaric naturals" resided. If only he was free…little did he know…anyone know except a few…that it was Athrun who had convinced the coordinaters to let Patrick live. The last favor he would ever do for his father.

Now the PLANT kept a weary eye on the Blue Cosmo's. They knew that they were preparing to attack. When, they could not say. But they were prepared, prepared for war. But not against naturals..only against the Blue Cosmo's. They would not attack, only defend and try not to kill. But war is war no matter how limited you try to keep it. They did not alert public as they would panic…or the unwanted behavior that took place 2 years ago would resume.

Currently, the new chairman or PLANT Dearka Elthman sat back and stared off into space. It was quite a boring day, so to say, and nothing interesting had happened. (Yzak: Okay….Dearka as chairman? Are you out of your mind? He's worse then the creepy Zala dude!)

Such were most days here in PLANT…boring. Most days were sunny, infact. With the exception of today, the anniversary of earth's demise. The least PLANT could do was to offer a cloudy day. It was to rain later on today.

Suddenly a young man burst into the room. Nicol Amarfi looked at his friend and superior seriously.

"Mr.Amarfi," greeted Dearka, surprised to see him. "Is anything wrong? You look quite pale. Have you been sniffing the white out too long?" (Yzak: Knew he would day something like that!)

"Very funny, Mr.Elthman," said Nicol looking quizzically at Dearka. "But I have come to inform you of an attack by the Blue Cosmo's, sir!"(Yzak: Just like Nicol….he can never ignore or get mad or strict.)

"Blue Cosmo's?" Dearka asked, straightening. "Very well. Armada's going to get it. Gather troops, get the old ZAFT force together. We'll push them out, and we will suceed. I wasn't elected chairman for my good looks alone!" (Yzak: Why did PLANT elect Dearka as chairman anyway? The girls drool over me not him!)

"Very well, Mr.Elthman!" Nicol slowly scribbled down his orders and walked briskly out of the room. Letting out a deep sigh, Dearka turned on his computer. He got images from all through PLANT. He searched Janius 1, Febius 2, Marius 3, Aprilius 4, Mayius 5, Decius 6, and Julius 8. Sure enough, the attack was in Julius 8. Blue Cosmo's poured in from all enterance's. As if rehearsed, the ground began shaking as the fight began. Swiftly, he called Ezaria Joule and her son, his best friend Yzak to the room. (Yzak: YAY! I make my appearance! FINALLY!)

The two figures entered hurredly and stood at the desk. "Mrs.Joule, please order an evacuation. Also, look for a liable spot to put the citzens of Julius 8. Mr.Joule, your in control of the forces in the battle and getting people out safely. Understood? Good. You are now dismissed!"

Yzak and Ezaria walked swiftly out of the room. Dearka continued to moniter his situation, before being rushed out of the room and into an escape pod himshelf.

Outside, Blue Cosmo's fled into the space colony. Civilians screamed and made their way to the shelters. ZAFT launched it's mobile suits and soon there was a huge battle taking place. But ZAFT managed to hold the Blue Cosmo's off as civilians escaped.

But the Blue Cosmo's true intentions were not realized. The Blue Cosmo's were intending to kill coordinaters off slowly. First they would destroy Julius 8, force the people to evacuate, find a home, possibly, as they hoped, among the naturals. There, as they hoped, the naturals would treat them coldly. Then, they would pay for the mistake of destroying earth! Rules and laws would be enforced against them…oh, they'd suffer!

Next they'd send out the experianced forces….and attack Decius 6. But it would be different…they would not have to be evacuated. Technically speaking. Only enough would escape to live in Mayius 5. Decius would be destroyed. Then the coordinaters in natural land would protest, disobey, cause utter chaos. By then the tensions would "escelate" into a war just as they had before. Which would end in the Blue Cosmo's victery. So the weaker forces fought against ZAFT as hard as they could. Failed. Died. Won. It all happened.

But most of Julius's population escaped, and headed, as "planned" to heliopoless.

With Kira and the gang 

The blonde stared deeply into his violet eyes. "So your Kira Yamato, Lacus has told me loads about you!"

"I see," Kira said somewhat unnerved. "And how do you know Lacus, exactly?"

"Oh," said Cagalli smiling more broadly. "Me and her were childhood friends! She couldn't tell you guys or anything because, I am the daughter of the late Lord Uzumi Nara Attha…"

Kira, in spite of himself, gasped.

"That means you a princess!" Athrun said not taking his eyes off the girl.

"Yeah," she said nodding. "But I don't want to hide anymore. Actually, I want to make heliopoless a land of ORB. You know, if ORB comes back into power here…there is a greater chance of overcoming the Blue Cosmo's. Apparently, I'm the only one who can make that happen. Either that, or I have to join the Blue Cosmo's. They want me to join them. But I refused. But according to Mana, Mrs.Simmons, and Kisaka, anyway. I'm the princess of ORB, and I can't be a civilian for the rest of my life…"

"I see," said Kira. "But your quite open to us for someone who's only known us for 5 minutes…"

Cagalli smiled. "Tech., I've heard a lot about you to consider you a total stranger…and I want the public to know this."

Kira smiled back. "Want to walk to school with us? Your in the natural section, but we can still see each other at lunch if we want to."

"Sure," agreed Caggalli and they started walking at a faster pace as they were beginning to be late. As soon as they left Sunset Ave., the local TV's turned on for a broadcast.

"Julius 8 has been destroyed," came the voice of Mellisa Ernn, the lead reporter for Helipoless. The people stopped and instantly turned towards the large screen all silent and paying attention.

"The attacker were the Blue Cosmo's," continued Mrs.Ernn. (Yzak: Yeah we can tell! What kind of stupid woman is this Ernn?)

"However, almost everybody escaped unhurt, but shaken. They are currently looking for a place to tale refuge. As Heliopoless has many unhabbited areas, we are considering offering some of them, only as much as could fit, a home in heliopoless. We cannot do this without your report so please vote, and they should only arrive if the votes show positive. Also, with this loss, PLANT is temporarily unable to provide their usual support. So, it is possible, that Heliopoless well become it's own colony, nation. But it's a difficult situation…having both coorinater, possibly, and natural, like us. We would be like the late nation ORB. If anybody should have any ideas, please tell us!" With that the broadcast was over and the screen was blank. The crowd burst into talking all at once. (Yzak: This is so predictable! Just make another ORB already, people!)

"Wait a minute," said Kira. "Why should we have a nation like ORB…if we could have ORB again?"

Everyone looked at him strangely. "But we don't know anything about ORB! How it ran anyways. Most ORB citizins didn't escape from ORB…and we don't know where Miss.Attha is, either. She could be with the Blue Cosmo's for all we know! But other then that, it's a great idea!"

Caggalli turned deep red. "I am Cagalli Yula Attha," she said quietly. Everyone stared at her. "You? But….how? Why should we believe you?"

"I am," said Cagalli bolder. "This young man, who should not have said that…he'll pay for it later, is Kira Yamato."

Many people were shocked…for some strange reason. "Kira Yamato…Cagalli Yula Attha? They met?"

Cagalli, having heard all the babble stomped her foot against the road. "Why is me meeting Kira something bad? This is just so confusing! Can somebody explain this to me? Anyone?" (Yzak: Yes! Go Cagalli! Show them what your made of!)

An elderly man turned in her direction. "You will find out soon," he says gently. "Right now we must present your idea to the council."

They did. The council was overwhelmed when a DNA sample showed she was indeed, Cagalli Yula Attha. Also accompanied by Kira Yamato. The "Striker Twins" as they were known as…had met. A feat their family had been trying to prevent with everything they had.

All the votes turned positive, and ina few weeks, with Cagalli filling them all in on ORB's functions and laws and such, ORB would come back in power.

As each day grew by, Cagalli grew to like Kira Yamato very much. He was very "lax" about things. Yet seriouse…and there was this side of him, a dark sorrow filled side, that she could not understand. She figured she'd figure it out once they got to know each other. She also intended on finding out what the big deal was with her meeting Kira. But, determined to find out, she now dragged Kira by his arm, to her house, Athrun and Lacus in close pursuit.

The coordinaters had arrived well over a week ago, and now had settled in the somewhat large places that were unhabbited. The land was now truly "a land of peace", coordinater and naturals getting along like sisters and brothers. (Yzak: Sure. They fight a war and after all that jazz, they get along. Makes sense…NOT!)

"Goodafternoon, Mana!" Cagalli said entering the house.

Mana smiled at her. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Lacus Clyne, you'll remember her, Athrun Zala, he's really nice, and last but not least Kira Yamato…he's mysteriouse."

Mana tried to smile but failed miserably. "Kira Yamato…you say?"

TBC 

My first big cliffy. I'll update soon, don't worry.

Yzaks evaluation: C+…I was generouse!

Kira: Now why in the dislaimer universe, was Yzak "hot"?

Haru: Because **blushes**…I wrote it cuz…argh! I hate you ppl!

Dearka: I catch your drift **Smiles evilly**

Lacus: Tune in next time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Cagalli: Don't forget to review or you shall taste the wrath of The zorgons from the great movie Zathura! I bet you don't want them to be on your doorstep!


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Behind The Lies

A/N: Well, this chapter will be a lot different then the last three, it has kind of a scary tone to it. In the beginning. Oh! And I need to call back everyone to work! 

**Yzak: Disclaimer: **I may write chapter after chapter, I may fantasize about every character, but Mobile Suit Gundam SEED shall never be mine. Please note that Gundam SEED is owned by Sunrise and Bandai and is directed by Fukuda-sama. And I do not own "fields of hope" either.

The darkness mingles in the air, and all is quiet. Well, almost. Who knows what lingers in the darkness, which knows who will fall victim to a murderer, rapist, kidnapper…or the Blue Cosmo's will attack? Yes, PLANT has indeed been shaken by the attack, and nobody knows where they will strike next.

_Beneath a veil so cold,_

_You deeply sleep, all alone_

_The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields,_

_a little light shined_

While murderers, rapists, and kidnappers have been outnumbered by the local police forces, and many have just given up after the war ended because they themselves were rejoicing peace, few who still insisted on maintaining their corrupted hearts wound their way to the Blue Cosmo's. Of course, they became slaves for the institution and ended up being killed by the institute. You all may be wondering why I am going to the extreme's to tell you all of this, when it has nothing to do whatsoever with the plot at hand, but maybe it's the length I go too to introduce this next character, a dark character who many will describe as "insane."

_I watched as you dreamed_

_You laughed like a child_

_So dear, and yet so far -_

_That is the promise of our future_

Shani Andras was raised to be a spy for the Blue Cosmo's. He pretended to be a coordinator and got immigration to PLANT. But, at many times, Shani needed to take out his anger so he changed his name, made a new identity for himself, and well, became the most feared murderer that lived in PLANT. Now, he was about to embark on a new journey, to cause havoc in Heliopoless, and spy on two certain "twins". He felt grateful for a new adventure. If Kira and Cagalli chose to defy him, then all would be hell.

_That one day, on a green morning,_

_One day, we will make it there_

_Because in this wintered sky_

_We still believe_

_Fields of Hope_

"Heliopoless will never be the same," he hissed, an evil smile gracing his lips. "And I mean never…."

(Yzak: Oh boy….you had to bring that maniac into the plot….feh, just as long as I get to kick his butt and be the hero!)

XXXXXX

Murmurs buzzed through the hall, as the representatives gathered in their new location on Decius 5. Many had lost the certain confidence in their steps.

All was silent as Dearka slowly stood. (Yzak: uh…Dearka doesn't stand slowly….he knocks down his chair because he stands up very fast. Haru, you need to learn your facts!)

But Dearka seemingly had nothing to say, so silence was all that the hall held for awhile. (Yzak: hehe that's what PLANT gets for electing him! Good ol' Dearka has nothing good to say when he needs to something even if it were to save his own life!)

Ezaria cleared her throat, thinking the same thoughts as her son, who held a very amused smirk on his handsome face.

"What are your personal thoughts on where the Blue Cosmo's will strike next, Mr.Elthman?" (Yzak: uh mom? Dearka doesn't have personal opinions, he steals them from all the girls he's ever come across!)

"I'm very glad you asked, Ezaria-san! Well, Mayius 5 is next most powerful, and the Blue Cosmo's will most likely strike there next." (Yzak: DEARKA! Where is your common sense? Where did it go? Oh wait, I forgot, you have no common sense, but if you eliminate the number "seven" from our set of space colonies, 6 would come right before "eight". You see, naturals are all about order!)

"Very well said," said Yzak folding his arms infront of him. "You know, Dearka-kun, I never guessed you would be so smart when were just teenagers." (Yzak: WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO ACCUSE ME OF? Agreeing with Dearka? No way, that would be preposterous!)

The rest of the council nodded in agreement.

XXXX

"Kira….Kira Yamato….you say?"

Kira nodded slowly, and forced a smile. Mana-sama too?

"Can someone please tell me whats going on here?"

"Umm, there will be time for that later," said Mana, almost forcing a smile. "I am busy right now, I was about to vacume the house-and you know how noisy it is! Now, if you'd all like to come back in around 2 hours everything will be set!"

_On the day we were born, we were embraced_

_And now we search for those gentle hands again_

_The melody of prayer; one vanishes,_

_And all begins again; a powerless, painful continuation_

Before anybody could say anything, they were all shoved out of the house, as the door closed shut behind them.

"What was that about?" asked a bewildered Athrun.

"I have no idea," said Cagalli. "I've never seen her like this before!"

"Let's go check out our new school, go to the mall, then come back here in two hours!" suggested Lacus.

The other 3 nodded in agreement and walked down the road.

Thanks to the event of the coordinaters arriving, a new school had been opened. The gang had transferred there, to try a new "adventure".

Roaming through the halls, they were amazed. The school was HUGE!

"Wow…this has to be like 5X bigger then Heliopoless High!" said a fascinated Cagalli.

"Well, it'll be jampacked with more students," reasoned Kira. "C'mom, let's go see if we can meet some of our new teachers!"

All of them started to race through the well maintained hallways, and Cagalli bumped face first into a fancy man in a suit.

She looked up at him and blushed bright red.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, before hiding behind Kira and Athrun, causing Lacus to giggle.

"It's quite alright, Cagalli-san," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"H-how did you know my name?" asked a perplexed Cagalli. (Yzak: Oh no…it's the maniac…can't I just be kind and shoot him?)

"Well, have you forgotten? You announced yourself to the public! We all know your name, princess!" said the strange man.

"…" Cagalli blushed again.

"My name is Shani Andras, everyone, and I will be your new science teacher!"

Shani shook hands with all of them, and then offered to give them a tour.

"And this will be your english room," said Shani. "Your teacher will be Murrue Ramius."

"And then thiers Physical Education, taught by the energetic Mu La Flaga!"

"Murre Ramius? Mu La Flaga? Wow…teaching over here?" asked a very surprised Athrun.

"They wanted the very best education for this school, you also get Andrew Whatfeild for math, and the lovely Aisha-san for history!"

"Wow…I'm so glad that I transferred! Thanks for the tour, Andras-sensei!" said a very ecstatic Kira.

"Your very welcome, and it's a pleasure to have you here, because most of the classes will mention you atleast once!"

"…"

_One day, to that green morning,_

_We'll cross through all these nights_

_Because that is the place each one of us searches for_

"You mean you haven't found out yet? I thought you'd know….I mean, the striker twins have been talked about for ages!"

"What do you mean?" asked Cagalli demandingly.

"Well, the whole world knows that you and Kira-kun are twins that were seperated at birth, and Kira's like, the ultimate coordinater!"

"…"

The group exchanged quizzical looks, before turning back to Shani.

"We don't have time for nonsense like that," said Athrun impatiently.

"H-he's right…" stammered Kira. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Everyone looked at us weird, and always related to us someways, and mom and dad were always uncomfertable when I wished to have a sister……" said Kira choosing his words carefully.

Cagalli's eyes grew wide. "T-that actaully makes sense!"

It took a long time to register in Kira's head, his parents….weren't his….parents. Pain hit him again as he turned and ran out of the school.

_Now, within my own heart,_

_I want to keep you warm_

_So dear, and yet so far -_

_In the name of peace_

_Fields of Hope_

"Kira!" cried Cagalli, running after him, Lacus and Athrun following suit.

_So dear, and yet so far -_

_The fields of promise_

_Fields of Hope_

_Fields of Hope_

Shani smirked to himself. _'Perfect, it's going all according to the plan…'_

**TBC**

**Yzak's Evaluation: **D-

**Kira: **You deserved that grade! I don't cry that much!

**Athrun: **I was like, the follower…

**Lacus: **I was practically mute in this chapter!

**Everyone: **glares at Haru

**Haru: **Geez, I felt the whole day writing this! I have a cold too…I'll make the next chapter better, ok?

**Yzak: **You'd better…

**Cagalli: **Next time, Kira and Cagalli will face the truth about their past, and new shocking truth's appear when they start their first day of school….

**Athrun: **REVIEW! OR I'LL TAKE MY AEGIS AND BLOW UP YOUR ACCOUNT! Jokes…but review, please?


End file.
